


Endearments

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Endearments, F/F, Family, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets in the habit of whispering sweet nothings to Cat in Kryptonese, and their upcoming wedding raises questions for Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> I used this dictionary for the Kryptonese/Kryptonian: http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html

It started with Kara, of course, with a half-asleep mumble that Cat almost didn't hear. But Cat did hear it, and she rolled over in bed to look at her. A beam of moonlight had slipped past the curtain and illuminated half of Kara's face and a few strands of her hair, painting her almost silver. She was relaxed, her eyes closed, but she must have felt Cat's movement, because she opened them and turned to look.

“What was that?” asked Cat.

“Uh...” If the light had been better, Cat was sure she would have seen Kara blush. “It's... it's a term of endearment. A bit hard to translate.”

“Mhm. Was that Kryptonese?” Cat sat up in bed to get a better view of her partner, and drew a finger down Kara's nose and over her lips.

Kara grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, then brought it to rest on her chest, where Cat could feel her heartbeat through her thin camisole. It was a hot summer night in National City, and even with the A/C on full blast they'd pushed down the blankets, leaving only a pristine white sheet.

“Yes.” Kara's eyes looked soft, even luminous in the moonlight. She'd never been more beautiful, and Cat was reminded, once again, how lucky she was. “Do you like it?”

“Hmm... why don't you say it again, and help me decide?”

And Kara did, and Cat decided that she liked it so much that she just had to kiss Kara, and one thing lead to another and they didn't get to sleep for hours after that.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Kara got in the habit of telling Cat things in Kryptonese, though most of the time she refused to give an exact translation. She'd wrap her arms around Cat's waist while she was cooking and lean in so that her mouth nearly touched Cat's ear, her voice soft and her breath warm on Cat's skin, and Cat never knew whether to be charmed or turned on.

Or they'd be having lunch together, and Kara would grab Cat's hand and trace her veins or draw slow circles on her palm while saying something incomprehensible in the sweetest tone, and Cat would feel her blood singing in her veins and know this was exactly how she was supposed to feel. She would press Kara into her chair with a kiss or take those soft, strong fingers into her mouth and sometimes they would be very late indeed coming back from lunch (Cat never used to take time out for lunches—this, too, was Kara's fault).

Once, they were walking along the beach and Kara planted a soft kiss on Cat's neck before whispering in her ear and Cat would have lost her footing in the wet sand if Kara hadn't caught her.

After that, Cat reminded Kara that it was dangerous, speaking Kryptonese in public, at which Kara pouted a little and switched to French, which wasn't quite as much fun because it was easy enough to find out what _mon_ _cœur_ or _ma_ _chérie_ meant.

Until, that is, Cat discovered that Kara could _sing_ in French, which lead, of course, to a rather pink Kara serenading her on their shared balcony, while Carter, playing games in the living room, pretended not to know either of them.

* * *

 

Then one day, as Kara and Cat were sitting around the dinner table hashing out wedding details, Carter left his room and walked up to the table.

“I've been thinking,” he said.

“Uh oh,” said Cat.

Carter glared at her. He was starting to outgrow his childish softness, and with that came a certain willingness to contradict his mother, more than before, though he was still basically a good kid. “I've never had a stepmother before. What do I call you, after you get married? If I call you both 'mom' that'll be confusing, right?”

“You can keep calling me Kara, if you want. I'm fine with that.”

“But... how do you say 'mom' in Kryptonese? I could call you that, if you want.” Carter seemed hesitant somehow, as though he wasn't sure how Kara would react.

Cat wasn't prepared for the way Kara's eyes misted up at that. She reached across the table and laid her hand on top of Kara's, giving it a little squeeze and meeting her eyes for a moment before smiling at Carter. It took Kara a little while to compose herself.

“ _Ieiu_.” Kara's voice sounded a bit rough. She cleared her throat. “ _Ieiu_ is Kryptonese for 'mother' or 'mom'. And yes, absolutely, you can call me that. But... only in private.”

“ _Ieiu_?” said Carter, trying out the pronunciation.

“Yes, that's right.” She swallowed, and Cat could tell she was fighting back tears. “I... thank you, Carter. It means a lot to me.” She held out her arms to Carter and he gave her a little hug, quick and almost embarrassed like the teenager he was fast becoming.

“You're welcome,” he said, and even he was tearing up, just a little. “I'll, uh, be in my room. Homework.”

Once he had left, Kara turned to Cat and said, “He's such a good kid. I'm lucky to have you. Both of you.”

Cat felt a lump form in her throat at that. “I'm the lucky one, Kara. But...” Cat almost didn't want to ask, but after that last exchange, she had to know. “Do you want kids of your own, someday?”

“I...” Kara bit her lip. “I don't know if I can even have any, on Earth. A Kryptonian sperm donor is pretty much out of the question, and I don't know if it would work with a human one... but the important thing for me is family, not passing on my genes.” She took a shaky breath. “I didn't expect Carter to ask me that... or to react the way I did.”

Cat nodded, slowly, and stood, then walked around the table to where Kara sat. “Think about it. You don't have to answer right away. It's an important decision.”

“I... didn't think you would want more kids.”

“I'm content with the ones I already have, and raising another one, at my age... it would be complicated. Even for me. But I'm willing, if you want to.”

“Thank you. I'll think about it,” said Kara, and her eyes sparkled as she pulled Cat in for a kiss. Her lips and her hands were soft, then urgent as Cat pressed her body against Kara's.

Cat twined one hand into Kara's long golden locks, traced the curve of Kara's ear with the other, then gasped as Kara pressed a firm kiss into the hollow of her throat, her hands shifting down Cat's body, a light touch, just hard enough to be pleasurable, not ticklish. Cat grabbed Kara's shoulder, hard, to steady herself, and in response Kara pressed her thigh into Cat's crotch, eliciting another gasp.

“Let's... take this somewhere more private,” said Kara, her voice rough.

Cat just nodded her agreement, not trusting her voice in that moment.

As Kara lead the way to their bedroom, Cat thought, _I don't think I'll ever get tired of this._


End file.
